


Kill Him With Kindness

by nana_banana



Series: Teeny Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Claudia Stilinski, Background Cora Hale, Bully Stiles Stilinski, Crack, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Stiles Stilinski Should Come With A Surgeon General's Warning, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski: Bullying People Into Being His Friends Since He Could Talk, child characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_banana/pseuds/nana_banana
Summary: No one told Derek what to expect when meeting one Stiles Stilinski.  Fortunately, he doesn't think Stiles will be too hard to handle.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teeny Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Kill Him With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more absolute nonsense w the Teen Wolf characters as children that I spent barely any time on bc my shoulder is killing me & I need to sleep so bad. I am not in the least bit sorry.

“Hey, Scott, who's that?” An eight-year-old Stiles said as he hung upside down from the monkey bars. Scott, who was standing underneath him, looked up to see Stiles pointing away from them, towards the slides. Turning, he spotted a boy with dark hair and thick eyebrows climbing on the outer surface of the tunnel slide. His face was pulled into one of intense concentration as he climbed the precarious obstacle. It was pretty impressive. Scott's mom would be furious if he tried it.

“I dunno,” Scott said, eyeing him with interest.

“Dare me to talk to him,” Stiles said, and Scott looked back to see Stiles reaching up to grab hold of another bar to remove his legs. When he was dangling, he grinned at Scott.

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Because I'm gonna tell him his face is stupid,” Stiles scoffed obviously. “Dare me!”

“I don't think you should —”

“Here I go!” Stiles dropped down and rushed over to the side of the slide, looking up with a grin at the climbing boy.

“Is your face always that stupid or do you have a doctor's excuse?” Stiles' loud voice echoed across the playground, and Scott covered his face with his hands. Peeking through his fingers, he glanced over to see his mother in deep conversation with Stiles' mom. A couple of other parents, however, were frowning in Stiles' direction, having caught the shout.

“Who _are_ you?”

Scott looked back to see the boy frowning down at Stiles, looking offended.

“I'm Stiles,” said Stiles, still grinning. “'Sup?”

“Do you always greet people by insulting them?” The boy asked. He looked a little older than Stiles and Scott. It was possible he was a fifth-grader. That knowledge made Scott's stomach churn with dread. Fifth-graders were scary. Stiles and he were only in third! And if the boy was in sixth, Scott feared for Stiles' life.

“No,” Stiles said with a thoughtful shrug. “I peed on Scott's sandcastle when I met him.” Scott smiled at that. He remembered that day. It had been the best day of his entire life because he had met Stiles. “He's my best friend now.”

Scott dropped his hands and puffed out his chest proudly.

_“How?”_ Asked the boy, looking baffled.

“You wanna play video games?” Stiles asked. He was beginning to shake his legs like he usually did when he was tired of standing still. Yet when he began jumping from one foot to another, he stayed put rather than run off. “We're going to my house to play.”

Scott had not known they were leaving, but he was amenable to that.

“No,” the boy responded shortly, scowling down at Stiles. Still, he did not continue. He seemed to be waiting for whatever Stiles would say next.

“Don't be such a party pooper,” Stiles sighed exasperatedly, slapping his hands to his sides. “I promise my mom won't even make fun of your stupid face.”

“Where's your parents,” the boy replied, looking even more peeved than before. “Or your handler,” he snorted. “Because I'm sure you escaped from an asylum somewhere.”

Scott stood, frowning. The boy was being a jerk and Scott would not let that slide. He was ready to rush over when Stiles spoke.

“Is that the place where you go to hide your buck teeth?” Stiles said, jumping on the spot. He turned to Scott, smiling before he looked back to the boy. “So are we gonna play video games or not?”

For a moment, the boy looked down at Stiles, frowning and still. But then, the frown dispersed and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said. “Okay.”

* * *

The boy's name was Derek Hale. His mother, who was sitting nearby watching Derek's younger sister, Cora, had acquiesced to video games after speaking to Stiles and Scott's moms. Cora tagged along, uninterested in video games, but eager to stick near her older brother. Cora was Stiles and Scott's age, but she had no interest in speaking to either of them.

“Dude, you suck at this game,” Stiles complained as the Game Over screen loaded. Scott was behind them, leaning against the couch and munching on popcorn. Cora was sitting on the couch, reading one of Stiles' books.

“No, you're just terrible at taking cover,” Derek replied, frowning.

“Maybe I'll hide behind your bigass ears,” Stiles shouted.

“Stiles, apologize!” Called Stiles' mom from the kitchen where the adults were talking.

“I'm sorry!” Stiles called back before turning to stick his tongue out at Derek.

“Stop making fun of my ears,” Derek muttered, rubbing one of said ears self-consciously.

“Don't worry, if you smile at people, no one will look at your ears,” Stiles said confidently, patting Derek's arm.

“Oh,” Derek said, looking pleased. “Really?”

“Yeah, they'll be too distracted by your buck teeth,” Stiles said offhandedly. He took out the cartridge and set it aside, looking for another game to play. Beside him, Derek frowned once more, hunching his shoulders. He shook his head when Stiles lifted another cartridge.

“I don't wanna play teams anymore,” Derek said. He grabbed another and held it out to Stiles. “Let's play versus. I'm going to beat you into shutting up.”

“Good luck,” Stiles snorted. He reached back and snagged a handful of popcorn from Scott's bowl. Shoving it into his mouth, he said, “My dad's been trying to shut me up since I was _born.”_

* * *

“Let's play hide and seek,” Derek said later that week, sprawled on Stiles' bed and staring petulantly at the ceiling. Stiles would not stop making fun of him. He was not entirely sure how to get him to stop. “In the woods. I totally won't leave you there.”

Popping his head up from where he sat on the floor putting together a puzzle, Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head, grimacing.

“It's no fun when I can see your billboard ears from miles away, Derek,” he said simply.

A minute later, Stiles stood when he heard a sniffle. Peering over at Derek, he gawked at him.

“Are you _crying?”_ Stiles said, disbelieving.

“No,” Derek denied, covering his face. “I have _allergies.”_

“You're a werewolf, you don't get allergies, you liar!”

* * *

In a moment when they were on their own, Derek looked at Scott, biting his bottom lip. Stiles was downstairs begging the adults for pizza. This was as good a time as any to get some answers without Stiles harassing him.

“How do you put up with Stiles insulting you all the time?” Derek asked him.

“He'll do it less the better he knows you,” Scott said, picking through the bowl of chips, looking for more Doritos. “And,” Scott said, pausing in his search. He looked up, peering around before meeting Derek's eyes. Lowering his voice, he said, “Stiles isn't really good at being nice because being nice makes him emotional and he starts crying.”

Struck by the answer, Derek perked up.

“Huh.”

When Stiles returned, looking excited from a successful endeavor, he jumped on the bed, landing mostly on Derek, who growled and shoved him off.

“Hey, billboard ears,” Stiles greeted him cheekily. “Scott. How's it going, guys?”

“Did you get pizza?” Scott asked from the floor.

“Yep!” Stiles said. “Bow to your god.”

“Yes!” Scott cheered. And he indeed bowed before returning to the bowl of chips.

“Hey, Stiles?” Derek said, moving to sit from where he had been lying on his stomach. Stiles looked up at him, expectant.

“'Sup?” Stiles asked.

“I'm really happy you're my friend,” Derek said, smiling. He noted with utter glee that Stiles' expression had frozen. “I know it's hard for you to express yourself, but that's okay.” He shrugged as Stiles' face turned pinched and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. “I really care about you too. You're a good friend.”

Eyes watering, Stiles shoved his face down into the duvet, hands clenched by the sides of his head. His voice was muffled when he spoke, but Derek could hear him perfectly well, and relished when he heard the sniffling.

“Shut up, you _jerk!”_

Victorious, Derek let himself fall straight on top of him and shoved his face into Stiles' neck. Rubbing his jaw over it, he embraced Stiles and grinned.

“Aw, you _do_ care,” Derek teased, ignoring when Stiles hit him repeatedly in the side.

“No, I _hate_ you!” Stiles screeched into the covers, but Derek could smell the happiness coming off him in waves.

“Dogpile!” Scott shouted, and Derek let out a small grunt when Scott threw himself on top of him. In that instant, however, Derek was so smug with his victory, he did not mind that Scott was crushing them. Especially since he had made Stiles so happy, he cried like a stupid baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@floreswrites](https://floreswrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@nanadanonini](https://twitter.com/nanadanonini)


End file.
